


On The Floor

by Elsa_T



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_T/pseuds/Elsa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darn, she thought, biting her lip, getting all excited about this man. Turning to go, she spied a blanket over the back of the sofa and reached for it an instant before hard fingers clamped over her wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Floor - Part One

She was sliding her hand up the wall to turn off the light when she realized the desk lamp was on and not the ceiling fixture. Heading across the room, she reached over the desk to extinguish the lamp when a soft sound had her wide gaze flying towards the shadows.

He was draped over the sofa with an arm flung across his face, gave her a weird sense of déjà vu.

Straightening, Liz allowed her hand to fall away. It seemed the man couldn't find anything big enough to accommodate his body. She wondered absently why he hadn't left, and took the opportunity to study him without him being aware. It was only when she could see his lashes casting dark shadows on the slash of his cheekbones that she realized she'd moved across the room and was standing staring down at him like an infatuated adolescent.

Darn, she thought, biting her lip, getting all excited about this man. Turning to go, she spied a blanket over the back of the sofa and reached for it an instant before hard fingers clamped over her wrist. In less time than it took for her heart to jerk hard against her ribs, she was flying through the air to land with a bone-rattling thud that knocked the air from her lungs. She barely managed a strangled oomph as a heavy weight rolled her across the floor.

They came to an abrupt stop against the solid desk with Liz's wrists shackled over her head. A large hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her shocked gasp. Blinking, Liz found herself staring up into a dark face lit with fierce green eyes. For an awful moment she visualized him whipping out a knife and slicing her throat before she could draw her next breath. She felt him everywhere—heat and hardness pressing her soft curves into the floor. During the tumble, one long, hard thigh had found its way between hers, effectively pinning her down. All she could do was gasp and stare into gleaming green eyes as she waited for his next move.

One second she could see her life flashing before her eyes, the next he was cursing and rolling away to lie silently and rigidly beside her. The suddenness of the move stunned her and all she could do was try to calm her jagged pulse and smooth her ragged breathing. All she could think was, What the heck was that? It had been scary and...darn it...she hated to admit it a little exciting.

She was a sick person.

She felt rather than saw his head turn.

"You okay?"

And he was insane.

Sucking in air, Liz lowered her arms and pushed her hair off her face before rearing upright to glare down at him.

"Are you insane?" she demanded furiously, then snapped her mouth closed when she realized that maybe it wasn't the most sensitive thing to say to someone suffering from PTSD—if that's what he had.

Not surprisingly, he didn't look the least bit amused by what had happened. In fact, he looked mad— well, that made two of them—and embarrassed. Embarrassed? What did he have to be embarrassed about? She was the one who'd gone flying through the air.

He scrubbed a hand over his face with a weary sigh and growled, "Sorry..." so softly she almost didn't catch it.

Her jaw dropped open. "Sorry? You're...sorry?" She was getting hysterical again and made an effort to lower her voice, even though she felt she was entitled to a little hysteria. "You can't attack people like that and just say sorry, Red."

He turned and scowled, his brows flattening across his forehead in a heavy line of frustration. "What the hell do you expect me to say? Besides, it was your fault."

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "My f-fault?" she spluttered, and when he smirked she had to get a firm grip on her temper before she gave in to the urge to smack it off his face.

"Hey, you were bending over me," he pointed out reasonably, as if he had women bending over him all the time. "What wasI supposed to think? I thought youwanted to wrestle me to the floor. I was just being accommodating."

Liz stared at him openmouthed for a few seconds as his words sank in then uttered a sound of disbelief. She drew up her legs and shoved her hands in her hair before dropping her forehead onto her knees. She snickered helplessly for a few beats. "You are such a liar," she said when she could talk without gasping.

He lifted the arm he'd slung over his face to crinkle his eyes at her, his poet's mouth pulled into a crooked smile. God, that little grin was appealing.

"Says who? You?" He made a rude sound. "For all I know, you were just looking for an excuse to roll around on the floor with me.You know, finish what you started earlier?"

"What you started, you mean," she retorted.

"Me?" He shook his head. "You have a defective memory there, Sweetheart."

"And you're delusional. I ought to throw you out." Another mocking sound accompanied the yeah-right look he sent her and she narrowed her gaze. "You don't think I can?"

"Babe, I know you can't." He sounded so arrogantly male that she straightened and stared at him.

"Excuse me," she demanded frostily. "Did you just call me babe?"

He grinned and said, "Uh-huh," with the kind of look that had a bubble of laughter rising in her throat. Darn. She didn't want to find him irresistible, but there was just too much to like. Despite...well, everything.

Blowing out a breath, she dropped her head back against the desk, suddenly exhausted by her ping-ponging emotions. "Well, don't. It's demeaning."

"It is?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Why?"

Liz snorted. "You ask that when you probably call every woman you meet babe because it saves you having to remember their names."

Red was quiet for a moment, as though he was seriously considering her accusation, before finally shaking his head and saying. "That's not true. I don't call the Donald Ressler babe." He gave a shudder.

Liz caught herself smiling when she couldn't afford to. He was too big, too macho, too...everything. Everything she'd told herself she didn't want in a man. Everything she was finding alarmingly likeable.

She pushed out her lower lip and blew out a frustrated breath. "You're changing the subject, Red. It isn't normal for anyone to think they're being attacked in their sleep. I was just reaching for the blanket."

"That's what you say," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her when she rolled her eyes. Snagging her wrist, he tugged her towards him, tucking her body beneath his when she lost her balance. Liz once again found herself staring up into his handsome face while his body covered hers.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, realizing his hard thigh was pressing against places that hadn't seen any action in a long while. It was mortifying to admit those places were turning liquid with heat.


	2. On The Floor - Part Two

"If you need to ask," Red said, sliding his hand over her hip to rub his thumb into the crease her jeans created between hip and thigh, "you're not as smart as I thought."

She slapped a hand over his to stop him heading for forbidden territory. "I'm smart enough to know that whatever you're thinking is a mistake."

"This," he murmured, and dropped a kiss at the outer corner of her eyebrow, "is not a mistake." He slid his mouth to her ear. "Criminals carry really big weapons," he whispered wickedly. "Wanna see?"

Liz's gasp ended on a giggle at his terrible pun. Yes, please. "No!" She groaned silently. No looking at his...weapon. Or anything else.

"Red," she began, trying to sound firm, but her voice gave a little hitch as arousal sent heat skittering through her veins. "Let me up." If she stayed spread out beneath him like jelly on peanut butter, there was no telling what would happen.

His eyes had gone all dark and hot. He shook his head slowly. "I can't," he confessed, abruptly serious. Catching her hand, he brought it to his mouth, where he pressed a gentle kiss into the center of her palm. "I've tried. God knows, I've tried." He nibbled on the fleshy part of her thumb. "There's just no denying...this."

Her belly tightened and she let her fingers curl helplessly over his jaw, rough with a dark shadow that looked a good few hours past five o'clock. The rasp against her skin sent shivers of longing and arousal up her arm into her chest and a hot yearning set up residence in her belly. "Try harder," she gulped.

His smile was quick and sinful as his big hand smoothed a path of heat down the length of her arm, over her shoulder to her breast. "Babe," he drawled, brushing his thumb over the full bottom curve and drawing her nipple into a tight bud that had his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "If it gets any harder I'll injure myself." He looked up from studying the hard tips of her breasts. "You'll treat me then, right?"

Liz slapped her hand over his with the intention of moving it to safer territory. "In your dreams, Red," she scoffed huskily, but her resistance was fast slipping away— right along with her mind. And she was having a hard time recalling why she should care.

"Raymond," he corrected against her throat, and Liz lifted her chin to give him room, her eyes drifting closed with the lush pleasure of having his mouth on her. Oh, God. They needed to stop this before...before...

"Say it." A shiver raced down her spine, sparks bursting behind her eyelids as he opened his mouth to suck on a patch of delicate skin. She gave a little gasp and clenched her thighs around his, the pressure setting off tiny little explosions of sensation in forbidden places.

"Wh-what?" She tried to concentrate long enough to make sense of his words.

"My name." He abandoned her throat to kiss his way up to her parted lips. His thigh pushed harder against her. "Say it," he ordered softly, pulling back when she tried to capture his mouth with hers. A moan worked its way up from her throat and emerged as a growl before she could stop it. Tunneling her fingers into his short hair, she tugged him closer and closed her teeth over his bottom lip in a punishing little nip.

"Don't make me hurt you, Red," she growled, and his answering chuckle was deep and dark and sent delicious sensations heating up lonely places. Heck, he was like a furnace, incinerating everything in sight—her resistance, her reservations...her mind— turning her to putty in his big, strong hands.

His mouth smiled against hers. "Say it," he taunted softly, applying a little hot, wet suction that made her moan. "Say it and I'll give you exactly what you want."

Liz heard a loud buzzing in her ears and in a far distant corner of her mind still capable of thought she acknowledged that he was right. She did want him and his name, "Raymond" emerged on a husky sigh.

With a growl, deep and low in his throat, he caught her mouth in a kiss so hot and raw that she felt it in the pit of her belly. He pulled oxygen from her lungs and a frantic response from her mouth. It was so good that Liz fisted her hands in his hair and opened her mouth beneath his, promising herself that she would stop. In a minute.

It was her last rational thought. The instant his warm hand slid over the naked skin of her belly, she lost all reason, all ability to think of anything but the sudden frenzy of his kiss. Excited thrills raced over her skin as her world narrowed and focused on his hot mouth, his eager hands. She tried to touch him everywhere at once—his shoulders, his back, his chest—as though she couldn't get enough.

She briefly acknowledged that she was in trouble—big trouble— when his hand slid beneath her jeans and cupped her through her panties. Thought slid away on a low moan as she arched into his touch, feeling perhaps for the first time the kind of hot, crazy desire people talked about. Too far gone to care that he was everything that was bad for her.

His touch felt too good, and the big erection pressing against her felt hard and powerful and welcome.

He shifted and before she knew it, he was whipping her T-shirt over her head. Grabbing a fistful of fabric at the back of his neck, he stripped off his own, sending both garments sailing over his shoulder into the shadows. Then he planted his big hands beside her head, and with their gazes locked he nudged her thighs apart before lowering his body slowly over hers until all that separated their good parts was denim and silk. At the press of his powerful erection into the notch between her legs he grimaced as though in pain and his eyes drifted closed.

"Jeez," he said, his voice so deep and rough it slid into her belly like dark sin. "Lizzie..." he breathed heavily, and stared down into her face with hot, glazed eyes. "You are so damn beautiful, do you know that? And I've had really carnal thoughts about your mouth for months," he growled. "It's driven me crazy, thinking about kissing you. Kind of like this." He bent his head and gave her a kiss, soft and sweet and hot. "Oh, yeah," he breathed against her mouth, sucking gently on her swollen lip. "It's lush and tempting and so damn sweet. It's all I can think about."

Then he opened his mouth over hers in a hard, hungry kiss that scattered her senses, and before Liz knew what was happening she was thrusting her hands into his hair and kissing him back, her mouth as hot and greedy as his.

Red swept his tongue past her lips to taste the dark, sweet nectar within. She responded with a low hungry moan and closed her lips around his tongue, sucking hard.

Controlling himself with effort, Red fed her hot, desperate kisses, tongue dueling and tangling while his hands streaked over her soft flesh, stripping off her clothing until she was left in nothing but a tiny triangle of teal silk.

Kneeing her smooth thighs apart, he settled his hips between them, pushing against her soft, wet heat until she was writhing restlessly against him.

"Holy..." His mind glazed over and he couldn't remember what he'd been about to say. Only knew that he wanted her more than he'd wanted anything. Ever.


	3. On The Floor - Part Three

"Raymond" Her voice was a sweet, husky moan of desire that almost had him going off like a missile. He filled his big hands with her breasts and flicked at the hard little buds until a long, low wail tore from her throat and her back arched up off the floor.

Ignoring her entreaty, he dipped his head to scrape his teeth along her neck, nipping the delicate skin until she shivered as her palm slid down his belly. She pressed her hand against the button of his fly and he jolted like he'd been shot.

"Sweet..." he growled, grabbing her hand to pin it against the floor above her head. "Not yet, Lizzie." He gave a rough laugh when a sound of frustration burst from her mouth. "Soon," he promised hoarsely, closing his mouth hungrily over one swollen breast. She gasped and his pulse spiked until all he could hear in the quiet room was the heavy thunder of his heart, the harsh sounds of their breathing and her soft, throaty whimpers.

She fisted her free hand in his hair and couldn't hold back the full body shudder or the eager moan that ended with, "Oh, my God..."

Soothing her, he dropped a moist kiss between her lush breasts before heading south, stringing tiny, wet kisses across her abdomen. He paused to trace his tongue around her shallow navel, gently blowing against the damp skin until her belly quivered. His hum of amusement turned into a growl of pleasure.

With his mouth on her flat belly, Red slid his hands up her long smooth thigh to hook his fingers into the narrow band of fabric at her hips. And before she could gasp out a breathless "Wait," he'd slid her panties down her legs and past her toes to send them sailing over his shoulder.

Grunting, he reared back onto his heels and looked at the woman sprawled like sin before him. For a moment he savored the tempting sight then dipped his head to run the tip of his tongue up the inside of her knee, chuckling when she shivered and let out a desperate whimper.

As though sensing the direction of his mouth, Liz uttered a squeak of protest and tried to clamp her legs together, fisting her hands in his hair to stop his upward progress. "No, Raymond," she cried breathlessly, "I don't—"

"It's okay," he murmured, sliding his big, rough hand over her quivering belly before wedging his shoulders between her thighs. He dragged damp kisses over her hips and stomach to the soft, sweet undersides of her breasts. Alternating stinging wet kisses with little swipes of his beard-roughened jaw that made her arch and moan, Red gently relaxed her with his hands and lips until her muscles went fluid and lax and she gave a long, lazy hum of pleasure.

The moment he felt her body shift languorously and turn liquid he moved and closed his mouth over her soft, damp folds. She tried to tug at him, her gasp of protest turning to a cry of pleasure as he pressed closer and did something with his tongue. In moments she was flying off the edge.

The force of her climax hit her hard and left her eyes wide with shock, Liz could only lie there shuddering and think, Holy cow...what was that?

But Red wasn't finished. He uttered a rough growl and reared up, yanking his pants and boxer briefs down his legs before kicking them free. Then he slid up her body, dragging his tongue along the slick, damp flesh between her breasts and up her long slender throat until his fallen-angel face filled her vision. His green eyes locked with hers. She felt the bump of him against the tender flesh between her thighs and slapped a hand against his chest to keep him from thrusting home.

"Condom," she gasped.

He froze and swore, surging upward to reach one behind him. Within seconds he'd rolled the latex down his thick shaft before he positioned himself and, with one fierce thrust, buried himself deep.

The thick, solid invasion set off another series of explosions, sending Liz arching upward as her body stretched to accommodate him. It took a couple of thrusts but once he was buried to the hilt she let out a long low moan of pleasure and wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

Softly murmuring her name, Red slowly withdrew until she was lightheaded with the incredible explosion of sensations. Then he thrust deeper, his mouth closing over hers in a ravenous kiss that stole her breath and blew away what was left of her mind.

Applying the same light suction to her mouth that he'd used in more intimate places, Red sucked the air from her lungs until she was dizzy, mindless with pleasure. Then he began to move in a slow, sweet rhythm. The sensations shooting through her ratcheted higher and higher until her blood caught fire and her world spun off its axis.

Before she knew it, she was straining against him, meeting his every hard thrust with one of her own, tongues tangling and clashing as her hands raced over him, greedy for the feel of his hot, tight flesh and the steel-hard muscles shifting and bunching beneath the smooth damp skin.

Helpless with sensation, Liz sank her fingers into his shoulders and clung, her third climax catching her completely unawares as it ripped a low moan from her throat. Her body bucked and convulsed beneath his, the soft growl in her ear scraping at raw nerve endings and sending more detonations exploding through her blood.

Catching her hips in his hands, Red dug his fingers into the smooth flesh to hold her in place as he increased his pace until he was hammering every hard inch, every powerful thrust into her as though he wanted to stamp his possession onto her very DNA.

Caught up in his desperate pace, Liz wrapped her long legs around him, and fisting her hands in his hair was lost to his driving rhythm. Hard and fast—plunging into her deeper and deeper—until, with a hoarse cry, he came.

With a gentle tug he pulled her towards him. She gave a startled squeak and found herself against his body. His arms, his warmth, his scent surrounded her and she wrapped herself around him too. Just to prove to herself that he was here. Red tightened his arms with a deep sound of pleasure.

"Don't...move," he rasped in her ear. "Just...gimme...one...more... minute."

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much to my new Beta RayOfTheDawn. :) I hope you have enjoyed the whole story. Soon I hope to write more moments like these. Thank you everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, this idea crossed my mind. I wanted to put a little sparks between them and some funny moments. Should be just one shot, but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
